Unwritten
by Ruri Chima
Summary: Well, this story is about what I think would happen if Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and Tsunade were actually born later in life–in Naruto’s time, Naruto’s age. Though I may be adding an OC. I suck at summaries. Just read, please! :D
1. Chapter 1

-Well, this story is about what I think would happen if Obito, Kakashi, Rin, and Tsunade were actually born later in life–in Naruto's time, Naruto's age. Though I may be adding an OC.-

BY: Chima

_This was just a dream I had (and it was all muddled up), so I hope it's not too bad! I'm going to expand on this chapter if I get enough (5 at the least amount) replies. Oh, and the name is from my all-time fave song, Unwritten! If you think about it, really hard, then you'll understand why it's called Unwritten. You know you got there if you brain is on fire/your head hurts._

**Disclaimer:**If I owned _Naruto_, pigs would fly.

Unwritten

Chapter 1:

A black-haired boy sprinted towards the training field in a blur, obviously late for something. He sped through the streets of Konoha, ignoring the shouts and yells coming from the civilians that he pushed out of his way. Soon, he was joined by another boy, traveling at the same speed, though this one had blond hair. Not a word was spoken between the two spiky-haired boys, though they seemed to be going in the same direction and were acquaintances–possibly friends. Once they got to their destination, which turned out to be a building they called the Academy, they began to slow down.

Once they stopped, right in front of the building, a gray haired boy lazily moved from under a tree and walked up to the two, saying the first words that had been spoken to them the whole morning.

"You're late, Obito, Naruto. You said you would be on time, even early, yesterday! Don't you know what _time_ it is? What _day_ it is?" The young boy asked icily, not showing much expression through the mask he wore, though it was obvious he was aggravated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Kakashi. We know, we _know_." The black-haired boy said, stressing the last word a bit.

"We just . . . were walking to school and an old lady stopped us and asked us to help her bring her back her purse, which a thief had stolen!" the blond boy added, looking at the black-haired as if to ask, _was that a good excuse?_, while waving his hands frantically.

"Naruto, Obito told you to make up a story didn't he," it was more of a statement than a question, but the blond boy, or Naruto, answered it anyways.

"N-no . . . why would you think that?"

"Because Obito used that same excuse last week. You must have overheard it and thought it was your own." The gray-haired know-it-all said, examining his hand guards.

Naruto froze and the black-haired boy, Obito, laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, trying to look ashamed, though he was far from it. Naruto, he had noticed, had the tendency to think he had made things up, but he really had seen or heard it from someone before. Then, Obito thought of something once he looked around the schoolyard.

"So, Kakashi, if we're late, then what does that make you?" Obito smirked at his friend/rival in what appeared to be superiority, though it was somehow lacking.

"If you are insinuating that I am also late, then you are wrong." Obito's smirk faltered and slowly began to fade into nothingness, "I had permission to stay here and wait for you two." And with that, Kakashi led Naruto and Obito into the building and soon after into the classroom. "Gomen, Iruka-sensei. I didn't mean to interrupt your lesson so late." Kakashi said in a lazy voice. Iruka, a brown-haired man with a scar across his nose, looked their direction from his place in the center of the room. It appeared that he had been talking animatedly to the class because he was frozen in a position that practically screamed lunatic or madman.

Iruka nodded slowly as the wheels turned slowly in his head. He snapped.

"NARUTO! OBITO! THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! DO YOU _HEAR_ ME? DO YOU? I DON'T THINK YOU DO! YOU'RE ALWAYS LATE! I DECIDE IF YOU PASS OR FAIL TODAY, SO DON'T BOTHER ME ANY FURTHER OR I'LL _MAKE_ YOU FAIL!" Sadly, the man spoke the truth. He could randomly decide to pass or fail genin at his will, though if caught he would be demoted a full rank, which (evidently) would not be fun.

Obito and Naruto, who were half-sitting, half-standing over their seats at the time of his outburst (which had been delayed), fell the rest of the way to their seats, getting paler by the second. They looked at each other simultaneously and then banged their heads on the desk in front of them. This made everyone in the room laugh their heads off until it was testing time. For the test, they had been told, they were supposed to show him their Bunshin no Jutsu.

-

Soon, it was down to Naruto, Obito, and a boy who looked like Obito named Sasuke to take the test.

"Uchiha Obito," Iruka-sensei said from a newly opened door. "Step in please."

Obito did as he was told, trying to hold back tears of dread. He did manage to hold the tears back, much to his pleasure.

"So, Obito, you may show me your Bunshin now," Iruka-sensei stated from his place next to Mizuki-sensei.

"Right," Obito said as he nodded and silently formed the hand seals for the Bunshin no Jutsu, also praying he would pass (to impress a certain kunoichi by the name of Rin) and still forming the correct amount of chakra for the basic technique. He _knew_ he could do this. He'd done it thousands of times before!

"_Bunshin no Jutsu!_" He yelled and in a plume of smoke, there stood two perfect, fight ready clones on either side of him.

Iruka stood up and come up in front of Obito, holding out his hitai-ite, saying, "Congratulations, Obito, you pass," though he wasn't sounding very happy. It came out more of a sigh. Probably because he was thinking that he was getting older, or something.

-

"Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka-sensei said, looking at the boy. Sasuke nodded and walked into the room, passing Obito in the process, giving him a dirty look. Obito, who had always worn some type of goggles, had replaced them and put the Konoha Leaf forehead protector (hitai-ite -sp?-) on his forehead (how creative, ne?).

Soon after (I mean _soon_), Sasuke came out wearing the same hitai-ite in the same place as Obito. Obito scowled and placed his goggles over his eyes before they looked too much alike.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka-sensei said, beckoning Naruto into the room. Naruto followed, not caring much because everyone (_everyone_) had passed. Though, he was a _bit_ worried; Bunshin no Jutsu was his worst ability.

"Go," Iruka-sensei stated simply as Naruto did the same as Obito and so many others before him.

But, when the smoke cleared, there was not only one bunshin next to Naruto; there was one _sickly_ looking bunshin next to Naruto. It barely looked like him, too. _This is bad_, Naruto thought, panicking; _I'll never become a genin at this rate!_

-

Well? How was it? I'm eager to know what you think! Feel free to correct!

-Chima-


	2. Chapter 2

-OK, I'm definitely adding (maybe) three OC's in this chapter! Two are mine (Mori Taikou and Mori Hanitou) and one is Uchiha Maye (Maye Uchiha's character!), so yeah! Thanks Maye Uchiha! xD!-

BY: Chima

_Again, I need the five replies. I decided to put this out because it was already done._

**Disclaimer:**If I owned _Naruto_, Sasuke wouldn't be such an emo little child, Sakura'd have a sane hair color, Yondaime (and Obito) would still be alive, Rin wouldn't have disappeared, Gaara wouldn't be so sad and mean, and poor Naruto wouldn't have been saddled with the Kyuubi. Though I love the Kyuubi! OMG! SO FUZZY xD! (-_Hem_- Excuse the outburst . . .) (Sister is looking at me like I'm crazy because I had fallen out of my chair.) Oh, but those details would be just my opinion. Hahaha, if I changed all of that then there'd be no story! Or, well, there'd be no _interesting_ story! LOL

Unwritten

Chapter 2:

Naruto sat down on the swing, looking at everyone who had passed the exam with malice. _He_ was supposed to be one of _them_. _He_ was supposed to pass the exam, it was _his _fault, and _he_ had screwed up. Majorly. Naruto sighed and gave up looking like he was going to flip out and kill everyone and just decided to look depressed. After all, he was, so he didn't have to try hard, as it came naturally.

Pretty soon after Naruto sighed for about the fifth time in two minutes, a shy-looking girl tried to go up to him, but couldn't and so she stayed in place, which was near a fence. She sighed in anguish while looking at the blond with longing in her eyes. Near the girl was another, this one with a friend. She had shoulder-length brown hair (with long, layered bangs) that looked almost red in the light, while her friend had plain, but silky and shiny, long (waist-length) brown hair. The almost-red-head looked at her friend, her aqua eyes shining with mischief. Her friend returned the glance and her green eyes flashed with not only mischief, but also curiosity.

"Is that Hinata, you know, the Hyuuga?" the long-haired girl asked her friend, which was weird for her because she normally doesn't talk.

"Yeah, that's her, Maye," the girl answered her best friend. Maye nodded and resumed looking at the Hyuuga. Surprisingly, Hinata didn't sense their presence, so they were able to sneak up to her pretty well. She was still looking at Naruto longingly, index fingers being pushed together in embarrassment or because she was nervous. Either would count because that was how she was feeling at the moment.

"Hi!" the aqua eyed girl said, surprising Hinata so much that she squeaked a little as she jumped three feet in the air.

"T-Taikou? Y-You s-scared me . . ." Hinata stuttered. Then she caught sight of Maye and she said, "H-Hello-o, M-Maye." (Whoa, the stuttering is getting annoying . . .)

Maye nodded and stared at her, then at Naruto. Taikou clapped her hands together furiously and squeaked a bit before she chirped, "Omigosh! You like Naruto! I knew it! You two should be together, you're a perfect couple!" Taikou jumped around in what looked like a bizarre dance before calming down a bit. Then, Taikou looked around and saw that Naruto was gone. Hinata seemed to notice, too, because she got a bit louder than normal and less blush-y.

"Ano, where's Naruto?" Hinata asked. (I hate writing the stuttering, so she's not stuttering anymore; just quiet)

"I don't know . . . Maye?" Taikou asked, looking at her 'bf.'

"He left a while ago after Mizuki-sensei talked to him. He looked pretty angry," Maye said in a monotonous voice.

Both Taikou and Hinata stared at Maye in silence, thinking, _What . . . the heck?_

Maye just looked at them and then back at the swing, which Naruto had sat on. She really didn't really talk much since she had come back from wherever she went. Pretty soon after that long, awkward silence, her brother Sasuke showed up and told Maye it was time to go home (in a depressing, I-don't-really-want-to-be-here voice). Maye nodded and followed Sasuke to the apartment they shared. Both Hinata and Taikou decided to go home after Maye and Sasuke had left, though they were both wondering what Naruto was doing.

Taikou's interest was at its peak when there was a loud ruckus outside her parent's house. She jumped out of her bed, looked at the clock, and sighed at the time it showed. It was 10:34, and she was sort of exhausted from the day's events, like the exam and the party for her graduation. She crept quietly past her parent's room and her sister's room, only to find out that they were _all_ gone. This made her even _more_ curious, so she ran out of the house in a blur.

"Where did he go?" Taikou heard one of the many Jonin or ANBU say. On a closer look, she saw his animal mask, so he was an ANBU. On an even closer look, she distinguished, somehow, that it was her father.

"I'm not sure," another ANBU answered. This one was her mother. _Great,_ Taikou thought, _now the only person missing is . . ._

"Mother," a Jonin with strawberry blond hair and crystal-ish green eyes asked Taikou's mom. Taikou sighed and thought, _Wow, there's Hanitou, too. Who else? And the sad part is . . . they didn't even tell me they were going!_

In a house next to her family's came Iruka-sensei, his hair messed up and clothes barely on. Taikou shivered after seeing him, and for a second thought he was a ghost. Well, she was right to think that because Iruka-sensei's usually tan complexion was now pale, and getting paler by the second. "I-is it true? Please tell me it's not true!" Iruka-sensei pleaded.

"I wish it wasn't, Iruka, but it is," the Hokage said from his place in the front of the group. Taikou did a double take, questioning herself, _Was he there before?_

"Oh," Iruka-sensei sighed, probably shutting himself down. Or at least his emotions.

"Uzumaki Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Seals. Don't ask me how he did it, but one of my ANBU saw him leaving the tower. He informed me rather than pursue him, because he had actually _seen_ the scroll on him . . ." the Hokage glared at one of the ANBU (thankfully not Taikou's dad) and the man seemed to shrink under Sarutobi's glare. The Hokage grumbled something inaudible and then said, "So, you all need to spread out and find Naruto. He is to be found _alive_. No matter _what_." Many of the shinobi sighed or cursed but soon they were on their way, including Hanitou, Taikou's mom, her dad, and Iruka-sensei. Taikou sighed and looked up at the Hokage, grinning sheepishly. He walked over to her slowly, almost reluctantly.

"I'm glad you aren't going to kill Naruto, Hokage-sama," Taikou said, bowing to him.

"Why would I kill one of my own ninja?"

That question surprised Taikou so much that she almost fell on her face; the Hokage's fast reflexes caught the back of her nightshirt and pulled her swiftly up. "Arigatou," Taikou said politely, bowing once she got her balance back.

* * *

It was deep into night when Obito finally saw Naruto, who, surprisingly, sported a hitai-ite. He was in the forest, where Obito thought he would be, and Iruka-sensei was there, holding Naruto's goggles up and laughing, though visibly battered and almost half-dead looking. He couldn't help smiling at his best friend, who had just passed the exam. He could tell because he had activated his Sharingan after feeling an ominous feeling from a certain Mizuki-sensei. Obito had also felt a power surge of power of chakra (he wasn't sure which) and saw many distant figures sprout in about three second, surrounding who he guessed to be Mizuki-sensei. But, was that really the scroll that had caused such an uproar? Naruto? Cause an uproar? He silently chuckled to himself and shook his head, thinking, _Naruto, you sure know how to make this boring village interesting._

Iruka looked Obito's way. "Hey, Obito, come over here," he said, smiling widely. Obito had no choice but to come over, whether willingly or unwillingly, because, well, Iruka-_sensei­ _was his _sensei_.

"Hi, Naruto, Iruka-sensei," Obito said, rubbing his eyes after taking the goggles off and putting some eye drops in. Naruto smiled with glee and showed Obito his hitai-ite off very proudly. His pride only diminished when Obito did the same. The both glared at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Hey, do you two want ramen?" Iruka-sensei asked, throwing Naruto his goggles (which hit him in the face).

Naruto quickly pulled the goggles off his face and smiled gleefully, shrieking, "HELL YEAH!" and followed Iruka out of the forest, Obito close behind.

* * *

_ Heh, this was kinda hard to write. I want people to tell me what teams they would like! You know, it's hard to think of these things!_


	3. Chapter 3

-Yatta! Another chapter!-

BY: Chima

_Umm, I decided that I am going to complete this story, even without the replies because writing is a sort of hobby for me. Oh, and I needed more OC's so, yeah. _

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. 

Unwritten

Chapter 3:

Well, everyone turned up to the class on time. Well, Obito, Naruto, and (surprisingly) Taikou were late. Also, as they were all running together to the Academy, they saw a girl about their age running. She was blond, pretty, and she had sort of long, bushy hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. Obito smiled and waved at her when she glanced in their direction, but she just rolled her eyes with a _humph_. That made his smile waver a bit, and he almost looked depressed. Taikou sighed and though, _Oi, another girl he likes! What's wrong with this picture? I thought he liked Rin!_

It was about five minutes after Iruka-sensei had finished his talk about the exams when the three popped into the room, noisily. It seemed that the ponytail girl had already shown up, having more chakra then most of them did, or just going at a quicker pace. Taikou and Naruto didn't care; they just wanted to sit _down _and get it over with. Taikou sat next to Maye, Naruto sat next to Sasuke (by mistake), and Obito took his time and when he finally got _near_ the seats, Iruka arrived and almost kicked him over to the seat that was mistakenly next to Rin and Kakashi. Rin giggled, Obito fumed, and Kakashi rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm not going to explain this anymore. I'll call your name, you come up to the front, and then your sensei will tell you what happens next, to make it simple for you _three_." Iruka said, folding his arms across his chest and then going to his desk to sit down. "Team 1: Maye, Sasuke, Hinata; Team 2: . . ." and so it went on until Team 6 was called out. "Team 6: . . . Wow, OK . . . Kiba, Taikou, and Yoshi." There was a collective gasp from the girls. Besides Sasuke, Yoshi was a heartthrob. So these people wanted a bloodbath, eh? Now, they were sure to get one.

(OK, this is getting annoying–I'll just make it in 1st person–Taikou's point of view . . . Or I'll go in and out of it)

This. Was. Bad. My team is Yoshi and Kiba? They HATE each other. No kiddin'. I think it is from their clans because the bird clan, Yoshi's clan (Tsubasa), and the cat clan get along so well that they are almost considered one clan. You can see where this adds up to Kiba and Yoshi hating each other, ne? Cat + Dog don't mix. Bird + Dog are OK, but Cat + Bird + Dog? No, you just don't _go_ there. But, these . . . _people _did. The other sad thing is that I'm not in a group with Maye. And, I have two guys in my group, which sucks. My other best friend, Saika, was probably with two guys, also. Consequently, I realized that there were mainly groups of two guys and a girl (how sexist!). I noticed that Maye's group was just a weird coincidence because there were an odd number of girls who wanted to be a kunoichi (odd meaning more than normal). Probably because of Yoshi and Sasuke. I sighed and my team went to the front of the room with the others, only to wait a bit while the rest of the teams finished the sorting.

Iruka-sensei continued, though he looked a bit perturbed, "Team 7: Naruto, Saika, and Kage." Saika (who had a crush on Naruto like Hinata, only -barely possibly- _bigger_) stood up all shakily and followed Naruto to the front of the room. Kage, one of my acquaintances who was named after the great Kages, followed Saika to the front. I must say, I was really relieved. I hadn't gotten Naruto on my team! No offence to him or anything, but it was a miracle he became a genin. I realized that with me being consumed in my thoughts that there had been a few more teams mentioned. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were one. And another two girl group was Tsunade, Shino, and Sakura. That wouldn't go by very well . . . it was a well known fact that Tsunade hated Shino, Shino hated Sakura, and Sakura hated Shino, too. I guess most girls hated Shino; his bugs were constantly getting on us when we started the Academy! I give him props, though, because in less than one week, he had learned to control those pesky crawly thinks . . . anyway, GROSS! I don't blame them for picking on him, though it was a bit saddening. I mean, I'm not TOTALLY heartless! Just joking. Gosh.

"Team 13: Obito, Rin, and Kakashi," the named got up, Obito almost hugging Rin and Rin almost hugging Kakashi. I had seen love/hate triangles before, but this was just plain weird. Obito like _loved_ Rin, Rin like _loved_ Kakashi, and Kakashi _hated_ both of them! (Did I mention that Obito like _hated_ Kakashi? Though, they were friends . . . _in a way_. Mainly a competitive way.)

"Hey, Taikou," I responded with a nod, saying that I heard Hinata, "D-do you think that I'll be a good ninja?" She asked it so pathetically and self-consciously that _I_ almost collapsed inside, like she was probably doing right now.

"Hai," I said, turning to her and smiling a smile that would rival even one of Naruto's.

She sighed and said, "Arigato, Taikou." I smiled even bigger. I just loved to help people! It's like my _job_! OK, I lied. I like to help Hinata out because she's a special case. I've seen the way the Hyuuga's talked and even _looked_ at her. I give her credit for not killing herself already. And that sister of hers? Ah! I just wanted to _murder_ her the moment she even started talking to me! Heh, I'll show her a piece of my mind one day. And that day will be soon because Hanabi, for a reason unknown to me, thought of me as her idol. _Me_ as _her_ idol? I think NOT! That little–

"Team 15: Zhi, Toki, and Ryuu." Heh, didn't think that team was even _possible_. I mean, Toki is even shyer than Hinata, Ryuu is just the same, and Zhi hates _everyone_. Even his family! See what I mean? He's going to KILL them off! I feel pity for their Jonin.

Well, we finished the whole team thing and everyone was happy, content, sad, glaring, gagging, or flipping out. I was just . . . OK. Yoshi and Kiba, on the other hand, were at each other's throats. Maybe I should stop them? Whoa . . . Kiba is really strong. I didn't know you could bend back a hand like _that_. Oh, but Yoshi's quick reflexes are no match. Aack! Kiba's ruining my day!

"KIBA! YOSHI! STOP IT RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KILL YOU, YOU BAKAS!" I yelled, tearing Kiba and Yoshi from each other. Well, it was getting annoying and I've been known to snap sometimes. Yoshi yanked his arm out of my grasp and started to pat his red hair while he glared through angry amber eyes. OK, so I kinda had a crush on him. At one point in time . . . long, _long_ ago. Kiba just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while he muttered something.

"WHAT did you say?" I asked in a deadly voice that I must say I'm quite proud of.

Kiba looked shocked for a second, but then glared at me. "I said that I'd like to see you _try_. And golden-boy, too."

Yoshi and I rolled our eyes and suddenly a jonin popped up outta nowhere. I squeaked. Kiba and, surprisingly, Yoshi laughed at me. At _me_. Kami-sama, be my witness–_one day_!

"Oh, _hell_ no," Yoshi mumbled, "You're _our_ sensei?"

"Hai," the Jonin stated. He then changed his disposition from joking to rage. "So, you thought you'd get away with being a moron, huh, little bro?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yoshi said, almost _too_ quickly.

So _this_ was the infamous Shinji. The 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-listen-to-me' guy. Or so I've been told. Maybe I don't have license to label the man because I've only known him through annoying little remarks made by Yoshi.

"_Sure_ you don't, little _Yo_," Shinji joked, using what I later found to be him pet name. Boy, you should have _seen_ Yoshi's amber eyes narrow like that. I though he was about the throw a kunai or senbon – only through his _gaze_. It could have even rivaled Sasuke's glare; and _won_.

"You're DEAD!" Yoshi yelled and started to chase Shinji around the forest.

All in all, this was the best introduction I've ever had the pleasure to witness, let alone be a part of. I had to pull Yoshi off of Shinji. Either Shinji was miss ranked, or he just wasn't going to go full out on his little brother.

* * *

The three men stopped on the largest branch they could find. It had been days and they needed a little breather from their _less than_ voluntary escapade. All three men had masks on and all three men were clad in the same outfit design, only daring to change with the emblem on the left side of their chest. The emblem, a sign of their allegiance to _him_, was the same animal as their mask. Their outfits were camouflage not only so they could blend in with their surroundings, but also because it showed that they were ANBU. _His_ ANBU.

"Lion," the man with a wolf's mask on said, referring to the mask of the person that looked like the team leader, "what's the status?"

"I won't know until we get there, Wolf," Lion said, shaking his masked head in what seemed to be grief.

"We'd better get their soon," mumbled the third, the one with the bird mask.

"Shizuka ni, Bird," Lion hissed, then beckoned them to go further through the forest.

* * *

_Umm, so yeah! That was that! Did you like it? Tell me what you think! And if you had trouble with any word, look it up. Then, if you can't find the meaning still, I'd be happy to tell you what it means or something . _

_-Chima xD-_


End file.
